Pancakes for Breakfast
by imaklutz
Summary: I blushed, unable to utter a word. "W-we s-should make p-pancakes for b-breakfast always, Y-yoongi-hyung..." "Good idea " he whispered into my ear. / TaeGi Yoongix Taehyung TaeGi BTS


**Another BTS Fanfic! Enjoy!**

 **Taehyung x Yoongi**

 **Warning! Boy x Boy**

 **Fluff. So much Flufff.**

* * *

 ** _Taehyung P.O.V_**

It's a lazy day, It's the beginning of winter and I don't really want to get out of bed. I refuse to open my eyes and separate myself from this comfortableness. "This is the life..." I whispered as I cuddled into the warmth next to me.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, protectively. I smiled, even though he's usually so cold he sure knows how to show his love in other ways. "Good morning Yoongi-hyung..."

"Good morning Tae," he kisses my forehead "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, it was really cold but it's a good thing that you're so warm."

"Heh, you're the warm one. You've been squeezing me all night!" Yoongi chuckled.

"Do you think that the other's are awake?"

"Mmm I don't know, I remember that Namjoon said he'll be at the studio early in the morning."

"Yeah, Hoseok stayed there cause he was practicing his dance routine, Jin-hyung told him to sleep over at the studio it's safer."

"Everyone's busy today, Jimin's really tired from practice so I think he'll sleep in..."

"Same for Jungkook, he's been playing games till dawn." I turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Maybe Jin-hyung went with Namjoon, I can't hear any noise from the kitchen..." Yoongi thought outlaid.

"Yeah, he's usually preparing breakfast by now..." I turned my head to face Yoongi-hyung, his eyes are still closed but I doubt he can fall back asleep in this state.

"Should we go check?" he opened his eyes and turned to meet mine. "I'm pretty hungry too.."

"Yeah, let's go!" I quickly stood up and fixed my hair as I waited for Yoongi-hyung to lazily get out of bed.

After a few minutes, we went out of our room and went downstairs to the kitchen. It's empty.

"How unusual, he left a note though.." I went to read the yellow post-it note stuck on the counter "He said that he went with Namjoon to the studio, they already had breakfast and we should help ourselves with something in the house."

"Will he be back soon?" Yoongi-hyung asked as he yawned.

"Umm...he said not to wait up cause they'll be there for a while. He also wrote, in capital letter, to not destroy the house... hahah" I crumpled the post-it note and threw it in the bin.

"Oh well then, should we make our own breakfast? Something easy that we can do and eat quickly. I'm starving." Yoongi-hyung walked over to the cabinets as he scratched his stomach.

"How about pancakes? Those are easy to make and quick to eat!" I smiled.

"Alright then, just grab everything we need."

After gathering all the ingredients and equipments we needed to make pancakes, Yoongi-hyung proceeded to mix in all the ingredients as I prepared the plates and condiments to enjoy the pancakes.

Yoongi-hyung grabbed the apron and wrapped it around himself as he pre-heated the pan, he then grabbed the bowl of pancake mix and poured some into the pan, enough to make a small sized pancake.

"Hyung..?" I hesitantly called out for him.

"Hmm?" focused on what he was doing, that was all the he managed to reply.

"C-can you teach me how to flip pancakes over?" I blushed.

"Huh? yeah sure, it's simple, come here."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and walked next to Yoongi-hyung, I grabbed the handle of the pan and grabbed the spatula that hung handed over to me. I could feel him watching me carefully. Scared that I'll get hurt in the process.

"You should wear the apron, here." he gently wrapped the apron around my waist, I stopped what I was doing to get a good look at him. He's so beautiful, his skin is so pale, his eyes are so wide and kind. "You should focus on the pancakes and stop checking me out, haha"

I laughed along with him and quickly turned to the pancakes.

"What do I do now...?" not looking away from the pan, I felt Yoongi-hyung wrap his around around my waist and whisper in my ear.

"Alright, hold the handle like this and position the spatula near the pan." he placed his hand on top of mine, guiding them carefully "Just like this, you quickly but gently jerk your wrist enough to move and flip the pancake inside. If the pancake doesn't flip completely just help it with the spatula."

He did exactly as he explained and the pancake was successfully flipped, I had to do it with his help several times before I got the hang of it. After Jin-hyung, I'd say he's the next best cook among all of us. He's very calm and collected, when he talks you can tell that he knows what he's doing, he gives very clear instructions and he'll show you clearly how you need to do things. He's a very good hyung even if he's not a big fan of skinship or anything showy. He has his own special way of doing it.

"You learn very quick Taehyung, good job." he smiled and ruffled my hair. I love it when he does that.

I focused on flipping the pancakes as Yoongi-hyung worked on presentation and adding fruits and syrups on top of them. I was so concentrated on doing well so that hung can praise me again.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist once again. "W-what?! Hyung! You startled me hahaha"

"Sorry, I just had the sudden urge of holding you like this. Watching you so focused on flipping the pancakes, it's so cute." Yoongi-hyung chuckled as he nuzzled my neck "I love this, making pancakes with you, it relaxes me somehow."

"Just wait patiently until I finish doing the rest of the pancakes, I will cuddle you all you want hyung!" I giggled, doing my work quicker so I can give Yoongi-hyung all my attention.

"I'm counting on you, Taehyung! Do your best and I'll reward you!" He kissed my neck all over before letting go of me and sitting back down on his seat.

"I'm looking forward to your reward hyung!"

After flipping all the pancakes and decorating them with tasty syrups and fruits, Yoongi-hyung smiled at me. "What?"

"Come here.." he pat his lap "sit on oppa's lap."

I blushed but I slowly walked towards him, impatiently he grabbed my waist and sat me down on his lap. "This is you reward, say 'ahh'"

He grabbed his fork and chopped off a piece of the pancake bringing it close to my mouth, trying to feed my like a little child, I love this.

"Ahhhh~!" I opened my mouth and took the piece of pancake.

"Oh very good, Taehyung, you eat so well!" he smiled sweetly and ruffled my hair as I chewed my food "Aigoo~"

"Heh, more please! Ahhh~" he continues to feed me. "Hung you too!"

"Hmm?"

"Say 'ahh'" I grabbed my fork and sliced a piece of pancake, bringing it close to his mouth.

"haha alright, ahhh~" Yoongi-hyung opened his mouth adorably, showing his gummy smile "Taste so good~"

He chewed on the pancake as I giggled, "Hyung you eat so well too~ Aww!" I gave him kisses all over his cheeks until he finished chewing all of his food.

"Will you give me kisses every time I take bite? Hm?" he nuzzled my neck.

"Yes, yes you will~ Come one, we have to finish our delicious pancake together!" I pecked him on the lips and smiled.

We were too busy flirting and feeding each other that we didn't realise Jimin and Jungkook come into the kitchen.

"So cute~" Jimin took out his phone and took a photo.

"Wh-what the fuck and I looking at?!" Jungkook shouted, his face red all over.

"Oh! You guys are up!" Yoongi-hyung and I both stood up, syrup all over our face. I looked over to Yoongi-hyung, his face red all over. "Umm...we made pancakes haha..."

"Yeah, they're good... haha sorry you had to see that haha." Yoongi-hyung wrapped his hand around my waist "Got too distracted by this angel." He kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed, unable to utter a word.

"W-we s-should make p-pancakes for b-breakfast always, Y-yoongi-hyung..."

"Good idea~" he whispered into my ear.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! I don't know if it's fluffy enough but they're so cuteeee~**

 **I honestly don't know who to ship, I'm all VKook but I also really loveee TaeGi and YoonMin ughhhhh Anyways, you should check out my other BTS fanfic its's called : Adult Kiss**

 **Tell me which pair you want me to write about next, on the reviews. See you on the next Fanfic! Have a nice day ;)**


End file.
